There are numerous types of bird feeders that are available. However, most of these bird feeders are adapted for use with average-size birds. Existing bird feeders are relatively large and are appropriate for only certain placements.
Wild bird feeders are typically placed in somewhat permanent positions around a person's house and in their yard or garden. They can be hung from trees or poles, mounted on windows or window sills, screwed to trees or buildings and other such semi permanent positions where they can be observed for the enjoyment of bird watching. During warmer weather, when people spend more time in their yards, they may not always be able to view their bird feeders from all areas. Additionally, it is desirable to many people to attract wild birds closer to them where they can enjoy them in detail, their intricate forms, colors and wild behavior. While most wild birds tend to be skittish by nature and fly away when humans are around, some species are more apt to feed near humans.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a bird feeder that can be transported easily and can be readily attached to a wide variety of objects in the yard.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder that is relatively small in size and that is particularly adapted for feeding hummingbirds or other similar small birds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a small bird feeder that is relatively simple in construction and that preferably has a holder and a readily releasable top with one or more apertures for providing access of the hummingbird to the feed holder.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder preferably for hummingbirds and that has a versatile attachment means that enables the feeder to be supported from any number of different objects or on its own.